Tulip Everdeen
by Gizzygirl
Summary: Dear Katniss, I doubt you can remember me. I left the house when you were two. Anyway, I am your older sister Tulip... Discover the story of Katinss Everdeens long lost sister and how she got to meet her after years of separation.


**Hey everyone!**

**Just a heads up that this story will have one chapter only.**

* * *

><p>She sat on her plump Capitol couch watching President Snow say things she didn't bother to pay attention to. When she started to feel like she might fall asleep, Katniss Everdeens face appeared on the screen. Tulips eyes popped open, and she stared at the screen. Other than during the Hunger Games, this was the first time she had seen Katniss in a long time.<p>

Back when she lived in District Twelve, she had been a part of the Everdeen family. She was the oldest child, and loved Katniss the second she laid eyes on her. They were a very happy family, the Everdeens. Other households in the Seam envied them for the joy and music that filled their lives. But it didn't last long.

Tulips father got sick when she was seven. Little Katniss was only two, so most likely she didn't remember. A sickness like this wouldn't be a problem in the wealthier part of town. But in the Seam, most families didn't have the money to buy medicine they needed. For the Everdeen family, buying the medicine meant that one of them would starve to death. They did not want this to happen. Unfortunately, they didn't like they other option that included buying the medicine. It was to give away a member of the family, then buy the medicine they needed. As time went on, Tulips father got worse, so it came to the point that they had to give away a member of the family. Tulip volunteered herself, and they gave her to a friend of her fathers.

She stayed with the friend until she was twelve, abused and mistreated. She was denied the rights to go to school, or even to visit her family. She was treated more like a maid than a child. When she was ten, she discovered that the reason for this was that her father and his friend had gotten into a fight just days after she left the Everdeen household. From then on, the friend hated everything that had to do with her father, which included her. When she was twelve, he noticed that she was beginning to look like her father. So he called the Peacekeepers, and made them take her to the community home. When she got there they had no room to take her in so they sent her to the Capitol to become part of President Snows human shield. Eventually, they let her become a Capitol citizen, which led her to where she was.

Tulip stared at the screen, willing for the rebels to win, thinking _"Go Katniss, Go!"_ She would never dare to utter those words out loud, because Snow would find out in his own, snaky way. She longed to be near Katniss, to speak to her. But for now, she had to wait. There was no other way.

**5 YEARS LATER**

Katniss woke up, drenched in cold sweat from her nightmares. She had just relived the deaths of prim and Rue.

"It was just a dream, just a dream," she muttered to herself as she got dressed. The horrible truth was, it wasn't entirely a dream, it had actually happened, years ago. But now was not the time to think of that. She wanted to make it through at least half the day without bursting into tears.

She went down the stairs and found Greasy Sae waiting with her breakfast. Katniss gulped it down and went outside to check the mail. She knew that there was likely no mail, but she still went. She wasn't sure why she checked every day, but she assumed that she liked it because it gave her something to do, to keep her mind off of her horrible past.

Surprisingly enough, there was a letter in the mailbox. She brought it inside and studied the mailbox. The sender was someone named Tulip Everdeen. She didn't know anyone with that name. She opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I doubt you can remember me. I left when you were two._

_Anyway, I am your older sister Tulip._

_This letter is a heads up that I will be coming to visit you on July 23rd at 12:00 pm. I'll explain more when I visit._

_~Tulip Everdeen_

Katniss frowned. July 23rd was that very day. As for the time, it was nine o'clock. Three hours until her mysterious sister came.

She plopped herself on a chair and noticed that Greasy Sae was studying her.

"What is it?" Katniss asked.

"So you have finally gotten a letter. who is it from?" Greasy Sae asked.

Katniss opened her mouth to reply, then shut it tight. What was she supposed to say. If she said:_ Oh, it was just my long lost older sister who is coming to visit me in three hours, _Greasy Sae would phone Paylor immediately. They would just think that a group of Snows followerd had put together a plan to kill her.

"Tulip," she said and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, so old Tulip has finally decided to show her face, hmm? Well then I guess I'll just leave now," Greasy Sae smiled.

Just when the door shut, Katniss laid back and recalled her memories.

She had one memory from her early childhood. She was clutching the leg or a mini-her, except she was older than the mini her in the memory. She was screaming "Please don't go! Please don't go!"

"I'm right here Katniss, don't worry," a voice she somewhat knew woke her up. She looked up and saw the mini her from her memory. Actually, she was the mini of this woman.

"I'm Tulip, your sister" Tulip said.

Katniss couldn't stop herself. She got up and hugged her sister. At last, there was another Everdeen out there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**There is a poll for which of my fanfics you like most on my profile.**

**Review!**

**~Gizzygirl**


End file.
